<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独奏曲 by JodieAcker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942922">独奏曲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker'>JodieAcker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一体两面的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Pining Remus Lupin, Unrequited Love, basically just a monologue, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieAcker/pseuds/JodieAcker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从欲望到爱，莱姆斯唯一的听众是自己。</p><p>掠夺者时期，一份莱姆斯的冗长独白。只有情绪，没有情节。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一体两面的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2257763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一开始，那只是欲望而已。</p><p>莱姆斯最初意识到时，是在五年级开学的一个夜晚。他们刚开始上本学期的天文课，初步复习那些莱姆斯已经背得滚瓜烂熟的恒星与行星。在他身侧的西里斯，一如往常，心不在焉。他对给黄铜望远镜下混淆咒或者和詹姆隔空传纸条的兴趣显然超过了在羊皮纸上写写画画。就在那时，莱姆斯发觉自己的目光落在了西里斯的手上。那只无意识摩挲着望远镜的手，那些突出的骨节，那条像是在犯罪的弧线。他四周的空气在逐渐变得粘稠而胶着，迫使他立刻移开目光。</p><p>西里斯若有所感地转过脸，向他亮出一个锋利而漂亮的笑容。西里斯扯开笑容就像甩出一把攻击性十足的尖刀，莱姆斯理应非常熟悉那种笑容，但他第一次有了往刀口上撞的冲动。他的喉咙里突然涌上一股发酸的干渴感，急迫地渴求什么东西。他持续了整个夏天的焦躁似乎有了总结。</p><p>天文课结束后西里斯拉住了他，却没有留住詹姆。莱姆斯知道接下来会发生什么事——一次罕见的、不会让詹姆听见的倾诉。往往这时他才是西里斯最需要的人，他的身份给了他这份荣幸。安静无人的占星塔楼上，西里斯用冰冷、怨毒却精确的语言指控他自己的母亲，袍子撩开后是隐秘的伤疤。这一幕总是在重演，只是今晚莱姆斯渎了职，没有当好倾听者的角色。他的灵魂逃出了躯壳，高踞在他们上空，俯视着舞台布景。星空、夜晚与并肩而立的两个人，嘴唇开合间吞吞吐吐的真心，信任与痛苦拖出的长长痕迹。真美。</p><p>这类错综复杂的情绪后来重复不断地出现，是西里斯分享的痛苦赋予了他这种私密的权利。莱姆斯很清楚那并不是爱。即使是爱，也只是私欲之爱，或许根本不配称它为爱。当西里斯终于在他面前崩溃、碎得不成样子时，他感受到的却是美。多可怕的迷恋，多肮脏的享受。他的道德观站在高处向他舞刀弄剑，鞭促他去唾弃自己，去立刻抽离；可这欲望却依旧如此恶毒地在他心里燃烧。西里斯、西里斯、西里斯。</p><p>莱姆斯讨厌这种感觉。他觉得自己宛如失去掌控的列车，尖叫着脱轨，滑进自私而可耻的深渊。他观察西里斯——手指的动作，面孔的表情，黑发的弧度与行走的方式；他阅读西里斯——他遇见什么事会放声大笑，在什么时候会变得高傲且阴沉，又在什么节点他的口音与行为会漏馅，布莱克的阴影在他身后显形。每一次接触都带了不可言说的目的性，每一丝交集都变成了收集。西里斯喜欢把手架到他的肩上，像是对斯莱特林家族的孤行传统进行挑战，而每到这个时候，莱姆斯总是在他的臂弯下颤栗。他更想甩下西里斯的手臂，再狠狠吻他。</p><p>他幻想的场景一次都没有出现过，大部分时间，莱姆斯只是冷静地把他的话咽下去。不过是又多了一个秘密而已，他应付得了这个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他显然应付不了这个。西里斯不该是满足莱姆斯欲望的对象。西里斯应该是朋友，就像詹姆与彼得一样。不知道他毛茸茸秘密的人不会成为他的朋友，而只有他信任的朋友才会有可能得知他的秘密。完美的莫比乌斯环，无头无尾的信任危机。</p><p>只有西里斯在二年级时首先猜出了月圆的真相，打破了边界。他轻而易举地读懂了莱姆斯的语言，肆无忌惮地闯进了他的世界，留下的痕迹全是浓墨重彩，让人再也无法遗忘。西里斯一直都是他珍惜的朋友，或许这辈子都不会有第二个。而你不能名正言顺地对你的朋友表达欲望，你会失去他。陈旧的故事情节，不论是巫师小说还是麻瓜小说都会这么写。</p><p>但莱姆斯还是想伸出手，抓住他，占有他。自从莱姆斯有记忆以来他总是在对什么东西上瘾——书，魔法，性，爱，西里斯。他需要借助各种各样的瘾从自己的真实生活中逃出去，而西里斯成为了新的浮木。莱姆斯对西里斯的迷恋就像是他名字的尾音，一个无休无止的字母，等不到一个利落的了断。可西里斯不可能完完全全是他的东西。事实上，莱姆斯从未完完全全拥有过任何东西——他总是穿从二手店淘来的袍子；他初到霍格沃茨时用的魔杖来自他早逝的祖父，而非奥利凡德魔杖商店；就连他的神智都不属于他，那是一只狼与他的共同所有物。西里斯不会成为那个例外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在五年级的某个节点，霍格沃茨的青年男女初生的情感简直像传染病，在整个城堡泛滥成灾。爱这个字眼被无数人轻率地使用，变成了扁平的音节，再也没有了本来的含义。莱姆斯还是那架藏在隔音壁里的钢琴，无休无止的黑白演奏着无休无止的乐章，所有旋律都指向同一个主题，所有沉重而庞大的音符都砸回了自己。粉身碎骨，死心塌地。弹琴的人从不知道他在弹琴，莱姆斯却快淹死在了琴音里。</p><p>西里斯和詹姆开始尝试着交女友，在莱姆斯看来，那是孩子气的胡闹。他自己也连带着幼稚起来，任由嫉妒驱使他四处发疯。每天都是情绪的俄罗斯转盘，子弹是态度与交集，西里斯亲自把手枪塞进他手里。他对着西里斯谈起那个赫奇帕奇姑娘，揶揄的伪装里长出了刻薄的尖刺，没有人能听出来。消极抵抗是他，一个悲惨的内向者，表达不满的唯一方式。破坏与伤害的愿望在他脑海中盘旋，时不时飞下来啄他几口，事后他又后悔。</p><p>莱姆斯总是怀疑他是不是出了什么问题。在正常人看来表达感情似乎是理所应当的事情，他们总是能准确形容出内心所想，再毫不羞耻地大声告知世界。但那其实是一种能力，莱姆斯没有。他的感情藏在暗喻和象征里，需要有人拿着一本不存在的密码书来解读。有时他恨自己只会凝视、微笑和生闷气。再过一步就越界了，谁也不知道越界后会发生什么。</p><p>尽管这样，他还是占有西里斯大部分的时间。起源是一本巫师小说——图书馆禁书区第十四排书架第十三层末尾，需要一个漂浮咒才能偷出它。宿舍里的西里斯漫不经心地抢过那本书，就着莱姆斯的书签翻了两页，立即开始讲述后文的情节。莱姆斯一把捂住他的嘴，扔去一个锁舌封喉咒——他从未如此感谢过之前掠夺者与斯内普的战争。后来，谈论那些书成了他们间一种约定俗成的习惯。没有人知道西里斯也会读书，在全年级眼里莱姆斯才是那个总是把书包塞到裂开来的人；没有人知道他们曾经有过如此激烈而凶狠的思想交锋。这让莱姆斯感到庆幸，就好像他和西里斯之间终于拥有了一点排他的、坚固的感情。</p><p>还有那些时间表。星期一是掠夺者公认最适合恶作剧的魔法史课；星期六是和西里斯待在魁地奇看台上，抬头仰望詹姆的训练；星期四成为了一面高高飘扬的旗帜——麻瓜研究在那一天。掠夺者内部只有他和西里斯选修了麻瓜研究，很难说西里斯这么做不是为了让他的母亲蒙羞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来他开始习惯现状。西里斯的情人们就像摆在桌上供人观赏的鲜切花，只在瓶里开得热烈，半月一换，不问未来。他从未见过西里斯有进一步表示，他也就不再费心去记下她们的名字，只是提前为她们哀叹。莱姆斯更投入于掠夺者们的恶作剧。每个恶作剧的成功都带给了他奇异的满足——要是没有我，你们也做不到这样好。莱姆斯，你真是个天才，他们这样感叹。而莱姆斯暗自对肯定和赞扬来者不拒，他完完全全沉入掠夺者的世界，他任由他的室友们占据他的脑子，仿佛这样就能够不再面对现世的一切烦恼。最终西里斯所有轻率的恋情都会草草结局，而掠夺者才是长伴在他身旁的人。</p><p>但事实是，掠夺者也差点分崩离析。莱姆斯迎来了尖叫棚屋，掠夺者历史上的大灾难。他尝试着把欲望葬在十字路口，但事情变得更加糟糕了——他做不到。他开始意识到那是爱。不论他多么努力地向前看，不论他上过多少人的床，西里斯的名字都在他的脑海里时时浮现。有一次他躺在拉文克劳宿舍的某张床上，那个他连名字也记不住的对方在床头柜上摆了镜子——他看见了一个饥渴到绝望的青少年。</p><p>性不过是爱的拙劣赝品。他只不过十六岁，却过早地消耗了自己。他的最后一任床伴——他终于厌倦了性，也厌倦了别样的自毁——曾和他有过一次相当激烈的争吵，包含了一个砸碎的坩埚和无数呼啸而过的恶咒。莱姆斯从头到尾保持着沉默，最后把他呵斥走，猛然惊觉他的态度像极了西里斯。詹姆关于莱姆斯和西里斯越来越像的打趣在不合时宜的场合成为了现实，长久的凝视在他身上产生作用，那一刻是西里斯在行动，不是莱姆斯。</p><p>西里斯简直成了他衡量世界的标尺。莱姆斯惊恐地发现，之前的他在把一切划分成黑白对垒的两块，与西里斯有关的，或是与他无关的。气味、声音、语言、场景，莱姆斯为身边的人与事打上标签，她像西里斯，而他不像；这是西里斯做得出的事，而那不是。他在玩一种令人恐惧的命名游戏，它也许始于欲望，却没有以欲望而终。曾经他以为那是膜拜，他把西里斯捧上神坛，后来西里斯亲自把自己的塑像砸碎，可莱姆斯还是控制不住地盯着他。</p><p>布莱克和卢平。莱姆斯依旧需要听见别人在背后这么称呼他们，即使他们已经不再讲话。布莱克和卢平吵架了。布莱克和卢平分道扬镳了。就好像他和西里斯之间多了一条人为的链接线，即使这些话语意味着撕裂。</p><p>不论西里斯在不在莱姆斯眼前，他都让他感到痛苦。每当看见西里斯以不寻常的小心翼翼的方式讲话时，每当詹姆费尽心机融掉空气中的冰凌时，莱姆斯都像被刺了一刀。欲望和爱，友情与爱，搅在一起，边界模糊成一团。也许爱比欲望更早，只是他自己都没有察觉。</p><p>他们还是凭借共同努力绕过了这件事。西里斯成为了掠夺者中的第一个阿尼玛格斯，像是某种弥补。Padfoot出现在莱姆斯的床上的那天晚上，莱姆斯几乎惊声尖叫。西里斯变回来后，莱姆斯的第一句话，同时也是几个月来他们正对着对方讲的第一句话，是个慌慌忙忙、无关紧要的问句。莱姆斯问他，魔药课论文的题目是什么。真正想说的话深埋在他心底，而挂在嘴边的问题，不论西里斯如何回答，都不会有人受到伤害。他们在一个眼神间筑起了某种默契的围墙，再也没有人不识趣地谈起房间里的大象。</p><p>在他们学会变形之前，莱姆斯习惯用伤口换取爱。那绝不是健康的交换。但在他受伤时，他能少见地成为掠夺者的中心，他只需动动手指就能引来他渴望的关怀。庞弗雷夫人到最后已经默许了其他三位掠夺者闯进满月后的病房，只留下一记出于责任的眼刀。在他昏昏沉沉的记忆里有詹姆的实时新闻播报，有彼得忧心忡忡的气音，也有西里斯的喃喃低语。在那些时候莱姆斯会开始享受自己的脆弱，他扮演受害者上了瘾。</p><p>先是Padfoot，后是Prongs，最后是Wormtail。月圆居然真的如同詹姆计划的那般，成为了疯狂而幸福的时光。那只狼不再伤害自己，毫不犹豫加入掠夺者月下精力无限的游戏，事情顺利得不真实。莱姆斯不再受伤了，但他却也得到了爱。</p><p>时间过得越久，莱姆斯就越能体会到，尖叫棚屋撕碎了不平衡，他和西里斯的权力关系出现了某种变化。他还是在迷恋西里斯，却再也不会被他操控。 他总算能够平和地望向西里斯，希望他们一切都好。他继续和西里斯谈论书、谈论恶作剧、谈论星期六詹姆赢下的魁地奇比赛，他的声音里多了一点点确定。当他不再用温和而微妙的语气提出反对意见时，西里斯非但没有牙尖嘴利地还击，反而用欣赏的神色回视他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西里斯在十六岁时离家。事实上莱姆斯甚至惊讶这件事发生得太迟。西里斯有一种或战或逃的本能，他不会容许自己停滞在格里莫广场的阴影里。他是一条永恒的逃逸线，过于机灵，过于敏捷，总是把界限和规则都打破，把所有人甩在身后。詹姆，正如莱姆斯所预料，接纳了他。那个夏天掠夺者们齐聚在波特家后院，柠檬汽水滋滋冒着螺旋状冷烟。西里斯把莱姆斯拉到房间的一角。那不是一次倾诉了，那是一次自由的宣言。</p><p>真心实意地，不是为了多一次身体接触，不是为了扮演合格的好友，莱姆斯拥抱了他。</p><p>他终于不再被自己的爱吞没。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许吧。莱姆斯想。</p><p>莱姆斯封上羊皮纸，放下羽毛笔。也许有一天他们也会有一次爱的尝试。也许他们的名字往后会并列出现在某个人口中。只是也许，只是一种可能——布莱克与卢平。莱姆斯与西里斯。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢你忍受了如此多乱七八糟的比喻下拉到这里。</p><p>是极度个人化的莱姆斯解读。原本打算就这样模糊结尾，但是，如果你想要一个可以被称之为HE的东西的话，看下一章。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七年级时，那句话出现了。也许已经太迟，也许根本不迟，他们一同度过的时间让迟与早失去了界限。这句话在莱姆斯脑中排演过太多遍，当它真正被呈到莱姆斯面前时，他反而开始不知所措。</p><p>我们得谈谈，西里斯对他说。</p><p>你大可以想象这场谈话的内容。裂口的镜子，撬开的蚌壳，倾塌的围墙与断裂的平衡木。一种痛楚却可期的破坏，让人防无可防。莱姆斯本以为，在有了开头之后，那些词语会失控地从他嘴里溢出来，但并没有。西里斯抢完了他的话，那双灰眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，像是直接看到了他的灵魂尽头。莱姆斯突然意识到，他那么聪明，他不可能不知道。</p><p>莱姆斯生命中的那场前所未有的大火有了一个异常温柔的停顿，燃烧到了岔路口。他没做什么；他得到了爱。</p><p>飞蛾成双成对撞进火焰里。</p><p>这是一个阴冷、潮湿的星期六午夜，雨水在格兰芬多公共休息室的窗玻璃上凿出刻痕。炉火噼啪声中，小提琴加入了合奏。莱姆斯拥有了一本书、一张扶手椅和一只枕在他膝上的Padfoot。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmm。提前祝莱姆斯生日快乐。发这么OOC的文章真是大不敬（逃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>